Desires For Food & Sex Go Too Far!
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Aluminum siren's return


Sailor Aluminum Siren: Watashi wa Saila Aluminum Siren!  
Hotaru: Back again, are you?  
She went over to Setsuna and whispered into her ear.  
Hotaru: She's the one that eats like Usagi-chan!  
Setsuna nodded. She bent down and picked up a half eaten donut off of the ground.  
Setsuna: Here, want a donut?  
She said, offering the disgusting treat to Siren.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: NO!  
She yelled as she slapped it away.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: I don't want a donut!  
Setsuna: Why not?  
Hotaru: Setsuna-mama, don't give her food! She's evil!  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: I'm not evil. I was turned good by Eternal Sailor Moon's Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.  
Hotaru: If you're a good guy now, then we don't have to worry about you. Right, Setsuna-mama?  
Setsuna: I don't care. I just wanna eat. I'm so hungry!  
Hotaru: What are you hungry for?  
They said, beginning to walk away from Aluminum Siren.  
Setsuna: Anything.  
Siren chased after, grabbing hold of Setsuna's shoulder.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Here,  
She ordered, handing Setsuna a spoon. Siren planted herself on a nerby bench and lifted up her frilly outfit. Hotaru and Setsuna curiously watched to see what she was doing. Aluminum Siren spread her legs and opened herself up.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Eat up!  
Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other with disgusted faces.  
Hotaru: Gross!  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Oops, sorry,  
She apologized, zapping up a carton of vanilla ice cream. She scooped some out and slapped it onto her labia.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: There you go!  
Setsuna pushed the carton of ice cream all over Siren.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! That's cooooooold!  
Setsuna: Hahaha reject!  
She took Hotaru by the hand and they both ran away. Siren fell off the bench and began crying uncontrolably. Setsuna looked back and saw Siren. She felt bad and went back.  
Setsuna: Dammit, stop crying!  
She bent down and picked up a half-eaten strudle off of the ground.  
Setsuna: Here, have a strudle.  
Aluminum Siren knocked the food away and kep crying. Hotaru pointed and laughed at Siren.  
Hotaru: It's not often I'm on the laughing side!  
She chuckled, having the time of her life. Setsuna picked Hotaru up and threw her at Siren.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: ACK!  
Setsuna ran away again, this time without Hotaru.

Stars title music & title screen  
Sailor Moon Stars  
The Dumb, Horribly Dressed, Food-Crazy Mermaid Comes Back!  
Desires For Food & Sex Go Too Far!

When she reached her home, she immediately went into the shower to wash away any naughtiness Siren might have passed onto her.  
Setsuna: Makenai! Ashita é seeraa eru!  
She sang, scrubbing her body with Herbal Essences body wash. As the unsuspecting Setsuna washed up, a shadowy figure prowled outside the bathroom window.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Hmm... The window's open...  
She said to herself, peeking in.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Ahh, she's in the shower...  
Siren began drooling over Setsuna in the nude. Setsuna shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Siren ducked.  
Setsuna: Brr! It's chilly in here!  
She wrapped a towel around herself and closed the window. Aluminum Siren moved to the front of the house and checked the front door. It was unlocked. Siren stealthily slipped inside. Setsuna came out of the bathroom just then and Siren panicked. She ducked into the kitchen and hid behind the counter. Setsuna, unaware that Siren had invaded her house, cheerily danced throughout the house on her way to her bedroom.  
Setsuna: I better hurry and get ready for my date! My date with a shopping spree, that is!  
Siren heard the bedroom door close and she got up. When she came out of hiding, Siren saw Setsuna's phone bill and cell phone lying on the counter.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Ooh...  
Aluminum Siren was in absolute awe from what she saw on Setsuna's phone bill. Most of the calls made were to lesbian pone sex companies. She grinned devilishly and stuffed the paper into her pocket as well as the cell, then hurried out of the house. Just as Siren left, Setsuna walked into the kitchen.  
Setsuna: Hmm, I thought I heard something in here... Oh well, I guess it was just my imagination.  
She shrugged, put her purse on her shoulder and left the house.

Aluminum Siren jogged through the Juban-cho shopping center. She found an empty alley between two buildings and went inside. She hid behind a large dumpster and pulled out the stolen cell phone.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Okay, now, let's see...  
She began dialing the numbers recorded on the bill.

About a block away, Usagi walked down the street dressed in a pink shirt and some blue shorts. She headed toward the mall, holding some money in her hand to go shopping. Usagi crossed the street and went into the most expensive clothes store in the district. Inside, she happened to run into Setsuna, who was digging through her purse.  
Usagi: Hiiii, Setsuna-san!  
Setsuna: How many times I gotta tell you to call me "Set"!  
She said with a slight attitude, then continued searching her purse.  
Usagi: Sorry, Set.  
Setsuna: I can't believe I fucking lost my cell phone!  
Setsuna shouted. Everyone in the store looked over at her.  
Setsuna: What? You got a problem!  
She yelled. Everyone went back to what they were doing, afraid of the agitated green-haired woman.  
Setsuna: Whatever! I probably just left it home!  
Usagi: Wanna shop together? Shopping usually calms me down...  
Setsuna: Yeah, that's what I came here to do in the first place.  
They both shopped around together for a while.  
Usagi: I wish Mamo-chan was here to buy me stuff so I don't have to spend my money on this crap! I'd rather spend it on something useful - Like food!  
Setsuna: So, then, what are the clothes for?  
Usagi: To make me LOOK good while I eat! What else would they be for?  
Setsuna shrugged and went back to looking at tight, floozy outfits.

Meanwhile, back behind the dumpster, Sailor Aluminum Siren fingered herself as she had phone sex with two lesbians.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Ooh, baby, yes! My tongue lashes at your clit and my fist rushes inside you!

Setsuna: So, Usagi-chan, what's new with you?  
Usagi turned to Setsuna, but no reply came from her. Only a deep stare. Setsuna returned the stare, waiting for Usagi to answer her. Still, no reply.  
Setsuna: How rude of you!  
She slapped Usagi and stomped off. Usagi suddenly snapped out of her daydream.  
Usagi: Sorry, I was daydreaming about Mamo-chan!  
She called after Setsuna. Setsuna ignored her and kept walking out of the store.  
Setsuna: The nerve - Looking at my boobs! How dare she!  
She grumbled to herself,  
Setsuna: They ARE real, after all.  
Man: ...REAL!  
Setsuna: Yes, my boobies are real.  
A crowd of drooling men huddled around Setsuna, staring at her chest. Insulted and mortified, Setsuna slapped them all.  
Setsuna: You men are such pigs!  
As she walked back across the street, she saw Siren come out of the alley and run away with Setsuna's cell phone in hand.  
Setsuna: Hey, that's my fucking cell phone!  
Siren heard Setsuna and stuffed the phone into her pocket.  
Setsuna: You bitch! Get back here with that!  
Setsuna sprinted after Aluminum Siren and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a while, then Siren gained the upper hand and sat atop of Setsuna. Still horny from the recent phone sex, Siren comenced humping Setsuna in public while onlookers watched.  
Setsuna: Hey, get off!  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: No!  
Setsuna kneed Siren in the stomach and threw a cone of ice cream in her mouth.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: All this luck you have, finding food on the ground!  
Aluminum Siren said, after swallowing the cone. Then she reached into Setsuna's clothes and felt her body.  
Setsuna: PERVERT!  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Hungry!  
Usagi ran over and saw the two fighting on the ground.  
Usagi: Aluminum Siren! I thought I got rid of you!  
Siren reached out and grabbed Usagi's leg. Usagi was yanked into the middle of the fight. Siren bared her sharp teeth and bit into Usagi's leg. Setsuna was squirted with blood and punched Siren. Usagi screamed and tried wiggle free from Siren's grasp. The mermaid senshi completely devoured Usagi's left leg and started on the right.  
Setsuna: Aw, what the hell...  
She said,  
Setsuna: She's almost dead, anyway.  
And she, too, took a chunk out of Usagi's chest with her teeth.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: You're eating her boobs! Who's the pervert now!  
Setsuna: Looks like breastfeeding is out of the question for you, Usagi-chan!  
She joked.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Breast feeding! Who would be crazy enough to have a baby with her!  
They both kept eating away at Usagi. Both of her legs were gone and Aluminum Siren was moving upward, reaching her groin.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: MMM! Clit tastes good!  
Setsuna stopped eating Usagi and began to hump Siren.  
Setsuna: Payback, bitch!  
Onlookers stared at them, blankly, as if not able to comprehend the extremeness of what they were witnessing.  
Setsuna: What? You've never seen Hannibal XXX?  
The men surrounding them's eyes lit up.  
Setsuna: Shit, I shouldn't have said that!  
And she got up and ran away. The males in the crowd moved in closer and pulled at Siren's hair.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Ow! Get off!  
Angry at the disruption, Siren got up and kicked the hari-pulling men in the balls. Another man grabbed her from behind and ripped off her senshi outfit. They all jumped on Siren and bit at her while humping like sex-hungry fiends.

Setsuna peeked out from around a corner and saw all that was going on. She pulled out her henshin rod and held it high above her head.  
Setsuna: PLUUTO PLANETO PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!

Siren screamed and she was grabbed and pulled at. Bite marks covered her arms and legs.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Boys, boys! Calm yourselves! I'm not a chew toy!  
Sailor Pluto: Deado scream...  
She whispered. Since no one heard her, nobody turned around to notice the upcoming danger. A huge blast shot toward them and exploded. Every bystander was massacred. Aluminum Siren got up and rubbed her bruises.  
Setsuna: Are you okay?  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: None of them were strong enough to break the skin... Damn those men! They really know how to ruin a girl's fetish!  
Setsuna: Fetish?  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Cannibalism is my fetish!  
Setsuna de-henshined and right hooked Siren in the jaw.  
Setsuna: My phone, bitch!  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Oh, you remembered...  
Setsuna: Yeah.  
Siren handed over the cell phone. Setsuna walked away.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: So, Set, you're a lezbo, eh?  
She froze in her tracks and turned around.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Where dat dildo at, Set?  
Setsuna lifted her skirt. A dildo shot from her vagina and hit Siren in the head.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Ow...  
Setsuna ran away.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: Hey! 'Cum' back!  
AluminumSiren250: throws cookies at setsuna  
SetsunaPluto666::starts to eat the cookies

She ran and ran, then eventually slowed down and caught her breath. She saw Haruka and mooned her.  
Setsuna: Hi, wanna kiss my ass?  
A policeman came up from behind her and slapped the cuffs on Setsuna.  
Policeman: You're under arrest for indecent exposure, young lady!

Aluminum Siren coincidentaly passed by the prison later that day.  
Setsuna: Hey, Bitch!  
She yelled from her barred window.  
Sailor Aluminum Siren: You need a life!  
She kept walking.


End file.
